Paint & Poison
by J Pym
Summary: iCarly has gone to college and Spencer is left on his own. How will life with out the kids effect him? may change rating later
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer: I guess it has to be said, I do not own any of Dan Schniders work.**

Spencer let out a long, heavy sigh as he looked around the iCarly studio, it always seemed so empty now a days even though everything was still in place. It's only been about ten months since the kids left, and the thirty year old was now by himself in the massive loft apartment.

Carly and Freddie were both going to school out of state, Carly at the Art Institute of Phoenix for visual media arts and Freddie at Virginia Tech for computer programming. Gibby was the only one that stayed in town and he managed to get a job at a recreation center, it took up most of his time but Spencer was always grateful when he had the time to stop by. And lastly was Sam, no one was really sure where she went just that she was no longer in Seattle, said she needed to stay away so her mother couldn't find her. She kept in touch often enough so no one was that worried about her, plus she always made sure her iCarly obligations were met. True the show was currently no longer filming, but the site was thriving. The four kids and Spencer each had a blog on the site they updated weekly, on top of that one of them would do a video once a week so there was still new content.

The man smiled as he shook his head and placed the camera back on Freddie's cart, it was his week for a video and he had just finished sending it off to the Technical Producer so it could be put up that Friday. His video showcased a new sculpture, he had turned a bike into peacock. As well as two paintings that were part of an exhibit he was putting on. Something else that happened when the kids left, Spencer realized how much he was held back cause of them. It wasn't a bad thing, but hanging out with teenagers all the time kept him less focused and mature. Two weeks after he was alone Spencer started painting, and quickly sold two pieces to a high end hotel which they displayed in the lobby. The paintings were noticed by and art dealer who was in town for a short time, he talked to a gallery, who talk with someone else, and five other phone calls later Spencer was signed to have an art exhibit in a waterfront gallery in mid June. With May coming to a close in the next few days, the video might also work to get a little extra buzz for his show.

Finally back down stairs he grabbed a cream soda from the fridge, a slice of pizza off the counter, and made his way to the couch. Taking a drink as he sat down his pear phone started ring, he swallowed and checked the display to see who it was, and with a smile he answered. "Hey Socko, what goes on?"

He took a bite of his pizza as Socko spoke. "No.." Spencer spoke thru a mouth of food, he quickly and painfully swallowed so he could speak. " No, I still have one more painting to finish... No, I don't know what its going to be yet... Yes, I do know my exhibit is in ten days... And no you're not helping right now."

Spencer took a second bite of his food as he listened to Socko, and after the third bite his friend let him reply. "Dude, I don't need you reminding me how important this show is... I know... I'll get it done... No, the Pac Rat machine is still in storage."

He was about to take another bite of pizza when Socko said something he had been waiting to hear. "Really, you were able to get me some tickets... You're the best... I've always wanted to see the Seattle Indy Movie Marathon... Alright, adios." Spencer hung up his phone and tossed it next to him before ripping into his pizza and happily snuggling into the soft fabric of the sofa.

(LINE BREAK)

Spencer let out a loud yawn as he woke up, he stretched and found a half eaten piece of pizza on his chest. Girly Cow was on the tube and sun light was starting to creep in the large windows behind him. He didn't even remember falling asleep last night, he must have been more exhausted than he thought. He rubbed his face as he stood and pealed the pizza off his shirt, he tossed the slice onto the table and headed to the bathroom to shower.

He turned the water on before undressing and grabbing a towel out of the linen closet. He hung the towel on a hook as he stepped under the hot rain of the showerhead. He groaned as he lowered his head and let the water cascade down his neck and back. Now that he was rested and getting clean, it was time for his mind to focus.

He needed to finish the last painting for the exhibit, he already had twenty four painting and five sculptures. All the pieces depicted machinery merging with nature, very organic and industrious. The last painting needed to be special, something a little more personal, but what? He yawned again before finally washing his hair, and eventually getting out of the tiled box.

He needed coffee, the shower didn't wake him like he wanted, sure he was clean but he was still groggy and his head cloudy. He was lucky that the Groovy Smoothie had espresso bar as part of its menu, and as far as reviews went, the coffee fantastic. So Spencer got dressed and headed down to give T-Bo a visit, Lewbert shrieked as he passed thru the lobby but he was quickly outside in the fresh Seattle air. Across the street and down the block Spencer traveled and finally entered his favorite watering hole.

He paused briefly at the door, something he had done ever since he got a hug from Nug'nug, always hoping he'd see the little guy again. No such luck. "Oh well. Hey T-Bo!"

"Spencer, you need a smoothie this morning? Blueberry Blast, right?"

"Not today, six shot moca please."

"Sure thing , Mel you got that?"

"Right away T-Bo." The perky blonde gave Spencer a huge smile and a slight wave before working on his drink.

"Melanie?" Spencer questioned the barista, it was a stupid question cause it was either her or Sam, and Sam would never be happy about working.

"Hey Spencer, how's it going?"

"Good, when did you start working here?"

"Today's my first day. Scholarships only really give you tuition, dorm, and book money, not great for spending outside the school. I know it's a little far from the University but..."

"You wana buy an artichoke?"

"No T-Bo, just the..." It was then that she caught his eye. Pale sink with long raven colored hair, bright green eyes which were focused intently on the laptop screen in front of her. She slowly sipped her coffee and maintained focus on her work. He grabbed T-Bo's collar and pulled him close. "Who's that?"

**Alright, its the end of Chapter 1. This is my first story so please review, good or bad. I hope everyone enjoyed it in some way, and Chapter 2 should be up in a day or two. Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer: I don't own this stuff, I just write about it.**

**So here's Chapter 2, thank you Madie3540 for all your support, you're the best... Go read her stories people. Anyway, I hope you enjoy Chapter 2.**

T-Bo's eyes drifted over to the girl, then back to Spencer. "Ya know, I'm not quite sure." The man spoke in a bewildered tone. "I barely remember her coming to the counter."

Spencer tore his eyes from the raven haired girl to look at the smoothie maker, he let out a groan as the stick holding six artichokes slowly crested the counter. "Fine, give me two." He released the man's collar and reached for his wallet.

T-Bo just blinked and leaned over the counter. "Two of what?"  
Confusion spread across the artists face, he turned to Melanie who was suppressing a laugh then back to the cashier.

"Oh, you mean you changed your mind about the artichoke?" Spencer nodded as T-Bo smiled. "Let me get you a bag."

A minute later he had his coffee and a bag with two thistle blossoms. "Seriously, who is she." Spencer was leaning over the counter speaking in a hushed tone.

"Honestly man, I don't know. "

"WHAT?" He had spoken much louder than he had wanted to and quickly glancing to the girl of his interest to see if she had noticed. If she had, or even heard any of their conversation, she wasn't indicating it. In fact she seemed in her own little world, one had gripping her coffee and the other on her computer. "What do you mean you don't know?" His voice very hushed this time.

"Dude, this is only her third day in here, and the first time she's actually stayed. Maybe she's new in town, or maybe she just moved to the area."

"Maybe."

"Just go talk to her, use your Spencer charm on her. I mean you're the guy that attacked an art teacher with paint and ended up sleeping with her that very night. You were even with that Pac Rat champ after beating her at her own game."

"Yeah, but something about her feels different." Spencer turned his attention back to the girl.

"Just do it."

"Fine." He pulled the top off his moca and pounded the hot beverage. "Wow." he breath before wiping his lip and walking over to her, sliding into the seat across from her, and smiling.

"No." Was all she said, her voice was clam but blunt, and her eyes never left their place on the screen.

"You don't even know what I was going to say."

"That's fair, wow me." She still hadn't looked up at him.

Spencer looked at her for a moment, taking in her beauty, quickly studying her, thinking of the right thing to say. Of all the girls he ever talked to, she made him the most nervous, he felt almost desperate to make this work. (Oh god, how long have been staring? Why wont she look at me? Just go for it.) "I'm Spencer..."

"Oh, really? That's to bad, you see I'm cursed. If I go out with anyone named Spencer, they die. Sorry."

"At least let me buy you a coffee?"

"I have one. Now listen up." She took a long sip if her drink and set it on the table, her eyes never looking up. "I know where this is going, and I didn't come to Seattle to be felt up and fingered in the bathroom of a smoothie shop. So I'm going to stop talking, and you're going take a hint and go away."

His mouth hit the floor, of all the things she could have said that wasn't even a fleeting though. "That's in the complete opposite direction of where I thought saying hello to you would lead."

Her eyes finally left the screen in front of her and locked onto his. The green was so bright and vibrant, those windows to her soul pierced into him with such contempt it physically pained him. As her eyes viciously ripped into him she only spoke one word. "Leave."

As he stood he tried to hide the pain and destruction left on his own face, which he failed at. Just before his eyes left her he caught the faintest flash of something, was it pity, was it fear, was it an apology. Whatever it was he was forced to figure it out on his own as he stepped out of the Groovy Smoothie.

(LINE BREAK)

"Gibbehhh." Gibby entered the Shay apartment to find Spencer sitting on the couch watching Celebrities Underwater, returning champion David Schwimmer was defending his title.

"Hey Gibby." Spencer sighed as he watch the former Friends star struggle. "Did I miss your call? I didn't know you were coming over today."

"Nah." He dropped down on the couch next to his friend. "I was just at the Groovy Smoothie and T-Bo said you got ran over by an emotional freight train, whatever that means. Thought I'd come see how you're doing."

"Thanks Gibby, let me get some dinner made."

"No way, I ordered Chinese on my way over, dinners on me. So what's the deal with the train?"

Spencer shifted in his set and sat up all the way. "Nothing really." He lied, ever since he got home all he could think about were those green eyes. He didn't even know the girl and already he was obsessing, those emerald colored orbs were burned into his head. He had tried painting the final piece for his show but he couldn't focused. The exhibit was in nine days, and this girl was all he could focus on. "There was this girl at the Smoothie, and she rejected me. No big deal, just having a little trouble shaking her from my head."

"I'm sure you'll bounce back, you got that exhibit next week, right?"

"Yeah, still got to finish one more painting... I just can't... I don't..."

"Man." Gibby placed a hand on Spencer's back. "She really got to you. Was she hot?"

"Breathtaking." Just then there was a knock at the door and Gibby was on his feet. "If it's that Chuck guy again, tell him we don't have blue toilet water any more."

**Ok that's two down, I hope you enjoyed the Chapter. Please review, I need them, it will let me know if I should keep going with this. Thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclamer: As always, I don't own this. Dan does.**

**Yay, Chapter three. I'm moving along pretty well, I'll be trying for some longer chapters now so posts might be a few days apart now. Anyway enjoy the chapter.**

Gibby and Spencer ate the Chinese food and talked a couple hours, nothing really important came up it was mostly the old days. When the Gibster finally left it was around 11pm, and even though he had got up early that morning Spencer wasn't that tired. Deciding to at least try and be productive, he pulled himself off the couch and made his way to his bedroom to gather his paints. Returning to the living room he set up his easel, placed his paints and brushes on a small paint covered table, and grabbed a 24x36 canvas. The whole collection was pretty dark color wise, and he had decided to try something new for himself and make all the pieces work together, like they were from the same world, so this one would have to fit as well. He just looked at the blank canvas for a good half hour before going up to the iCarly studio to retrieve some of the other paintings. After an hour he had eight painting and one of the sculptures surrounding him, he took a deep breath and looking around at his other work.

Still without an idea he decided to start his base coat of paint, he mixed black into some purple until he got the deep color he wanted. He applied it to the canvas slowly, feeling every brush stroke, the texture of the cloth could be felt in his fingertips. His mind was racing, scanning this world he had created for anything, anything at all that he could put down. After several minutes he finally had his midnight purple base, a starting point. Closing his eyes he took several deep breaths. (It shouldn't be this hard,) He thought to himself, (focused).

Grabbing a fresh brush he hovered it over his paints, desperately trying to get anything from the colors. After several passes the brush stopped over the green, a green that was nothing compared to the brightness of her eyes. For the first time in hour his mind was ravaged by the porcelain girl with hair like the night, those eyes of hers bore into him causing his world to crumble around him. He was trapped, her appearance pulled him in, using her beauty as bate and when he finally saw those eyes he was snared. The final blow was that flash, the faint sympathetic look, that hit, that fleeting glimpse of her soul, it hooked him... and he didn't even know her name.  
Spencer finally shook himself for the daydream turned downward spiral and noticed the sun creeping into the sky. He checked the clock, 6:45am, (damn, only seven days left) the man sighed and began to close his paints. Once his brushes were clean, he head for his bedroom removing clothes as he went, socks, shirt, pants, boxers, bed. His shins hit the edge of his bed and he fell forward, landing with a slight bounce he turned his head to the side and fell asleep.

(LINE BREAK)

Spencer woke up a little after 2pm, he let out a yawn as he crawled out of bed. He hit the ground with a groan and crawled over to his pants which were just inside his door. Digging into his pockets he rescued his phone and checked it, two missed calls, one text, and one voice message.

Voice mail first, he called his mail box and entered his code,1-2-3-4. "Good morning Spencer, this is Jacob with the Waterfront Gallery. It's Saturday, one week till your show opens, we're hoping to get your work by Monday. I'll be here till one so please give me a call when you can, we need to set up transport and sign a few papers. Call me."

As the message ended he lest out a long groan. "Crap." He checked his phone to make sure Jacob didn't call more than once. His other missed call was Socko, nothing important, cause there was no message. Finally he checked his text, it was Carly: Hey Spence, I just wanted to let you know how proud I am of you. I can't wait to see you Friday, I'm so excited to see your exhibit. Be good, I love you.

Spencer smiled as his eyes became a little glassy, he hadn't realized just how much he truly missed his sister until reading that message. Taking a few deep breaths to calm himself, Spencer finally pulled himself off the floor and made his way to his bathroom to take a nice long shower.

(LINE BREAK)

"Afternoon Mel." Spencer called to the blonde after his brief pause at the door of the Groovy Smoothie. A second pause let his eyes drift to the table 'she' had sat at the day before, there were three coffee cups stacked in a little pyramid.

"She left five minutes ago."

"What?" His attention was pulled back to the blonde behind the counter.

"She left, she was here but now she's gone."

Spencer chuckle, "Thanks, could I get a six shot mocha and a blueberry blast?"

"Sure thing." Melanie was the only one at the counter currently, so she took his money and started making Spencer's dinks. "T-Bo told me about your art exhibit, that's so exciting."

"Thank you, I'd love it if you came to the opening, Carly will be there and I know she'd love seeing you there too."

"Well, how can I say no to that?" She smiled at him gave him his mocha, "So how are you doing? You seemed pretty upset when you left yesterday."

"I'm doing good," he lied, "she was just so mean, and... hot."

Mel handed him his smoothie. "Listen Spence, there are thousands of gorgeous girls in the world, but the look I saw on your face yesterday wasn't just disappointment, it was devastation. If you're that invested after no more than five minutes, I'd say you need to try again, plus I have the feel she may have stayed as long as she did to at least try and see you again. She was looking at the door alot."

"Really?"

"Yeah, you know what? Let me take you to dinner tonight, I have a bunch of tip money and we need to catch up. What do you say?"

"That sounds great."

**I got a fever, and the only cure is reviews... Yeah I said it, now go review and let me know what you think. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Discalmer: As much as I would love to own erything I don't, most of all not this.**

**Chapter 4, finally right. I had a few live events that took my attention, and was even thinking about stopping all together. But I'm not, I don't quick. Please read and review, I need them to cure my pain.**

It was 8pm when Melanie's shift at the Smoothie ended, she was excited to catch up with Spencer. Since she work so far from her dorm she always brought a change of clothes with her, no sense wearing the orange smoothie shirt if she didn't have to, so she quickly changed in the girls restroom and made her way out of the shop.

Spencer was waiting just outside the Groovy Smoothie and he greeted Melanie with a hug and a smile, he was always happy to see a friendly face. "So where to Kiddo? If you're buying, you're choosing." He released the girl from his embrace and followed her as she gestured with her head and began to make her way down the sidewalk.

"Come on, there's this little seafood shack on the pier." The pair walked eight blocks down to the waterfront. As they made their way along the wooden planks of the walkway, they passed several shops, most of which were closed for the night. A small antique shop, a novelty pirate store, a Skybucks café, an Eddie Army Apparel, Time of You Life watch shop, and lastly the Seafood Shack.

The 'shack' was the last store front on the pier and possessed a cheesy ocean decor. As they entered they were greeted by a bubbly little brunette who looked no older than thirteen. " Good evening and welcome to the Seafood Shack, will this be a table for two tonight?" Spencer nodded, but before he could speak the girl grabbed some menus and playfully smacked him in the chest, "Let me put you two somewhere special." she gave a little wink before skipping off.

Spencer just shook his head as they followed the girl to the patio, which overlooked Puget Sound. She gestured to a table on the railing where the two were seated and given menus.

After a few minutes browsing thier options, Melanie ordered herself the fish and chips with a Peppy Cola, and Spencer got the clam chowder, a side of prawns, and a root beer. As the waitress left he could see a slightly wicked, almost Sam like smile on Mel's face.

"What?"

"What what?" Melanie's questioned as her smile grew.

"I've seen that look before so just come out with it." He glanced up the the waitress as she set down thier beverages. "Thanks." He turned his attention back to the blonde to find her sipping her cola.

She set down the soda and took a breath before asking her question. "What makes her so special? I mean, you just met her yesterday. And you didn't really meet her, you just kinda saw her and she told you to beat it."

He rubbed his face for a moment ending up pinching the bridge of his nose, Spencer had been hoping for at least some small talk before jumping into this topic, which he knew was coming. "Its like... You know how sometimes you have something you wanted to say and it just sticks there? You can't really remember what it was just that you wanted to say it, and its so close its frustrating? Eventually it fades, you almost forget about it, but the second it hits you, you realize just how much it was nagging you that the relief that follows is almost euphoric." Melanie took a second sip of the soda and nodded.

"Well it was like that when I saw her. Like I had been trying to remember who she was, to picture her face, those eyes for so long it had faded from my thoughts. Seeing her reminded me I was looking, that I was trying to picture her, like a giant weight that was holding me down was just taken off me... but I have no idea why. And now ever since then I can't get her out of my head, its like she's temping me, torturing me, I can barely focus on anything. And don't get me started on the dreams..."

He paused as he realized where his train of thought was taking him next and it caused his face to go red as he grabbed at his drink. When he had slept that morning, as well as the afternoon, the girl and her green eyes took up most of his subconscious thoughts, in various positions. He sighed and ran a hand thru his hair. "Lets talk about something else, like you. How college going?"

Melanie let out a laugh before speaking. "It's going well, just finished up spring quarter and I get a few weeks before summer quarter starts."

"Your doing summer as well?"

She was about to speak but just nodded as their food arrived. After getting resettled and informing the waitress they need more sodas, the conversation continued. "Now where was I? Oh yeah, summer classes. I want to get my schooling out of the way a little quicker so I can start my career sooner."

Spencer swallowed a mouth full of chowder. "What are you studying?

"Marine biology, I want to be an oceanographer. The boat I would like to be on is hosting next springs internship, doing the summer classes will give me enough credits to qualify."

"That's great, I'm glad you're working towards something you enjoy." Over the next hour the two finished their food and completely caught up, they discussed Spencer's art show, more of Mel's school and her mom, as well as the future for iCarly 'as he understood it'.

It was a little after 9:30 when they left the Seafood Shack, the sun was setting and Melanie needed to get back to the dorm, she had a study group at 10. With much insistence from Spencer, they walked back to the Bushwell so he could give her a ride back on his bike. The motorcycle was defiantly a good idea, he was able to get her back into the U-district with in ten minutes, giving her enough time to grab her stuff from her room and make it down to her group. She thanked him and he watched as she made it inside before heading home.

(LINE BREAK)

Spencer parked his bike in his parking spot, and climbed off it with a groan. His whole trip back he had been trying to decide what the final painting should be, and it didn't help that the green eyed mystery kept flashing thru his thought. He yawned and scratched his head as he made his way over to the elevator, pausing for a moment he looked back to his bike and saw the key still in the ignition. With a sigh he jogged back and gabbed them before finally making it to the elevator.

This ride up to the apartment felt longer than any other, he knew what was waiting, a deep purple canvas saying paint me. This project was eating at him, he had away been able to work. Even with out an idea in his head he had always been able to wing it, something would inevitably come to him. He felt bad as he watched the numbers tick by, floor after floor, Mel had treated him to a great evening trying to clear his head and help him out, but as he got closer to his home everything came flooding back.

A heavy groan escaped his throat as the lift stop in his apartment, the door slid up allow him access to his living room. Spencer stepped off the elevator and made his way to his bedroom, "Hey." he acknowledged the redhead sitting on his couch as he passed it.

"Hello."

He took a few more steps before he stopped realizing there was a girl sitting in his living room, one with bright red hair none the less. It reminded him of a cupcake. He turned back to her, she was wearing a blue sundress and sitting cross legged, there was a small pile of jellybeans and gumdrops in her lap with My Tiny Pony on the TV. Now if it had been a little girl like when Carly went to space training, he may have thought a little less of this, but she had to be at least eighteen. "Um... Can I help you?"

She looked up at him a huge smile on her face. "Kay Kay!"

Spencer was slightly taken aback. "No... I wasn't saying.. I mean," her look of pure joy shifted slightly to confusion, "who are you?"

"I just remembered I'm not supposed to talk to strangers." she popped a jellybean into her mouth and shifted slightly on the couch.

She seemed like a child, so innocent, so simple. "But you're in my house." He moved around the front of the couch to stand in front of the TV.

"Oh, kay kay!" She shoved another jellybean into her mouth and began to look around the apartment.

"WHO ARE YOU?" She let out a loud squeak as he raised his voice.

"Her names Cat."

"Sam!" Cat's voice was so gleeful as she called to the blonde who was desending the stairs.

**One more chapter done, and more characters brought in. Reviews are much needed, until next time.**


End file.
